kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Stories of fall – Ooi
Prologue I never liked the Admiral yet… I never wanted anyone else asides from Kitakami-san yet… Ooi never wanted to be with anyone else asides from Kitakami, however… “Ooi-cchi, I am sorry but I only see you as a friend.” “Kitakami-san, tell me who have your heart. Tell me!!!” “No one has my heart yet. But I want you to know that you need to give me some distance, I mean…” “I see… so it’s the damn Admiral afterall.” “Wait Ooi-cchi, please wait… I am not done talking yet.” But Kitakami forgot to restrain Ooi as Ooi rushes towards the Admiral’s office. The Admiral’s office is the official place where anyone can enter for as long as you know that the door isn’t lock. At times when it’s lock, you can either guess that the Admiral is out or he is just inside doing something. Anyways, leaving some not-so-safe ideas aside; Ooi arrived at the front door of the office and she started opening it without knocking but the door is currently locked. “Tch, he is not here.” '' Soon, Ooi decided to go to the rooftop to where he is best located when he isn’t at the office, but since it was lately becoming Sagiri’s turf, so she needed to exercise caution to prevent any damage done to the location. However,… ''“Sorry but he is not here. I heard he went out with Sakawa today.” “That guy… he has Kitakami-san, now he is taking others away too…” “Umm… Ooi-san, can I ask why are you burning with rage now?” “Kitakami-san doesn’t want to be with me.” “Oh. It’s a complicated issue indeed. I do suggest seeing Samidare-san though, she can help you on those matters.” “Shut it kiddo. Asides, what does the ice queen know about love?” “Umm…” Sagiri felt the cooling of the surroundings as she noticed Samidare smiling at the end of the corridor. “Ooi-san, I think you need to reconsider your words now…” “Scared of a mere Shiratsuyu-class Destroyer? I am a torpedo Cruiser, I can sink her before she can fire her guns.” Soon, Samidare spoke while walking towards Ooi. “Indeed, Destroyers like us are no match against Ooi-san in fleet battles, but this is the land. I have an overwhelming advantage here than you are.” Soon, Ooi learns the bitter truth about Samidare and her title the Ice Queen isn’t just for show. Kitakami managed to catch up to Ooi, but she finds her friend sleeping inside Akashi’s nursing rooms (which served no purpose at all), Akashi gave Kitakami the liberty to visit her rather sleeping friends. “She is so lucky she just fell asleep. I heard she fought Samidare of all people.” “No way. That kind girl sure has a nasty side inside of her.” “Well, this base is a base of weirdos. I can’t really make a comment of that. Also, half of the Destroyer population knows basic self-defense and even Judo. I think even the big girls are no much if those destroyer squeaks decided to fight.” “Anyways, Akashi-san you sure looked like a doctor. Are you a doctor when you are back then?” “I am just a nurse, But I was taking up medicine along the way. So, I’ll be a doctor in no time too.” “Even now?” “Yes.” “Why do you do that?” “Do you want other people examine your insides?” “I guess you have a point.” As the two have a conversation, Ooi woke up from her rather humiliating defeat against the one of the most dangerous person to be an enemy. “That hurts, what the hell is she?” “Ooi-cchi? Thank goodness you are still alive.” “Of course, there is no way she can kill me. Her attacks are weak.” “Weak eh…” Akashi can only smile since she knew that Ooi suffered some broken bones and a lot of dislocation a while ago and Akashi manually corrected Ooi’s bones so that she can be fixed using a quick repair bucket. “Ooi-cchi, I haven’t finished telling you that the Admiral is out with Sakawa. We can’t find him here at all.” “Kitakami-san, I see. You are just covering him up so that I won’t kill him. BUT, I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL HE DROPS DEAD.” “Here we go again…” Kitakami gave up convincing Ooi as Ooi heads out to the admiral’s office once more. This time, the Admiral’s office is open but all she sees is Sazanami pulling out some papers. “Ooi-san, what is the purpose of your visit?” “Where is the damn Admiral. I wanna settle this straight.” “Master is out. Come back in the evening.” “You were hiding him, right? C’mon, call him out. Let’s us have some mortal combat.” '' Sazanami who is a bit annoyed over Ooi’s attitude decided to call the Admiral who is indeed out of the office. ''“Master, Ooi-san seems to have been aggravated by you. What should I do, she wants to fight you now.” As Sazanami listens to the Admiral’s reply, Sazanami’s grin shows as she looks at Ooi. “Ooi-san, looks like Master wants to settle the score already. So, in short; I will take his place and have some mortal combat. Isn’t that fine? I have yet to pay you back on our little skirmish a few months ago.” “Good to hear. But don’t cry if I ever beat you.” “We’ll see who will cry first. Kitakami immediately rush towards Akashi’s nursing rooms as she heard the news Ooi passed out after fighting against Sazanami. To Kitakami, it was impossible to fight against Sazanami if the rules are different. “Oh, you are back. Your friend is a mess right now. But I managed to repair her.” “Repair?” “Right, she lost 2 arms in that fight. I have to put them back together or she won’t be able to sortie.” “Right… (And this time, the overlord of the base is making a statement that she is powerful; so, everyone must obey her.) Kitakami sat beside Ooi as she brushes her hair. Akashi looked at the two and can’t help but remember her past. “Kitakami, I am not in a position to say this but… why are you pushing Ooi away?” “Because, she deserves a better person who will totally love her.” “I see.” “Is there something wrong?” “Nothing, you two remind me of me and that special person back then. Though we can’t be together anymore.” “Why is that?” “We fell in love to the same person. Thus, we can’t become lovers anymore.” “Eh? Wait, that person is a guy or a girl?” “Oh, that special person is a girl, but when we both met him; we cannot become lovers anymore.” “Was she still around?” “Yeah. I do meet her from time to time.” Kitakami wondered what kind of person Akashi’s former lover was. She had no idea what was the life of others outside the base. Soon, a knock came from the door. “Ooyodo here. I heard an idiot got beaten to the pulp twice.” “Oh, Yodo’s here. Anyways, there is nothing much of a big deal anyways. You can tell Hiro-san about that.” “Understood. By the way Akashi?” “Hmm?” “Your hair is messy again. Let me fix that up for you. Anyways, whenever you are too focused on your work, you tend to neglect your looks.” “Look who’s talking here, whenever you are too focused on reading books, no one asides from Hiro-kun can snap you out of it. It’s a wonder how he does it.” Kitakami who was just listening to the conversation between the two realized that the two knew one another and she felt that they knew the Admiral before he became an admiral. “Umm, Ooyodo-san. It seems that you and Akashi-san are too casual to the admiral. Did you two had a past with him?” Ooyodo tinkers as she puts moves her glasses a bit. She faced Kitakami and answer her question in the simplest manner as possible. “Akashi and I met Hiro-san when we are still students. Well, it’s more of that he found us.” “I see. Anyways, what is your relationship to Akashi-san?” “To Akashi? Well, we are quite good friends for the longest of time.” “Just like Kinugasa-san and the Admiral?” “Sort of. But it’s something like that.” Kitakami somehow understood something. The way Ooyodo subtly trying to avoid leaking too much info convinced Kitakami that Ooyodo and Akashi were in some kind of a relationship more than friends back then. Kitakami is also convinced that the Admiral is the reason for them to be out of relationship. “I see. Thanks for the info.” “You are welcome” Soon, Kitakami left Akashi and Ooyodo talk to one another as Kitakami visited Ooi’s bed. As she enters the area, she saw Ooi widely awake as if she has been listening to things for quite some time. “Ooi-cchi?” “Kitakami-san. Sorry if I didn’t tell them that I have woke up already.” “I see.” “But, I did hear much about everything.” “Yeah, it is pretty surprising, isn’t it?” Ooi smiled as she looks at Kitakami’s face. Somehow, she felt relieved that she wasn’t the only one who have felt that way. “I guess Akashi and I have a lot in common.” “You don’t say. But Ooi-cchi. I am saying this because I cherish you as a friend. But for me, there are still borders that I don’t want to cross because… I am not sure if I can truly love someone of the same gender. I am still confused. Ooi-cchi, are you willing to wait for this indecisive fool?” Ooi had a spark on her eyes as she heard those words from Kitakami. Even though she wasn’t flatly rejected. She understood now that Kitakami is still holding back and she understood the consequences that might happen because of that. “If Kitakami-san says so. Anyways, you need to hurry.” “Why?” “If you take too long, The Admiral might take my heart away.” “Eh?” “Just kidding. Of course, there’s no way I’ll fall for him.” And so, the two have finally reached an agreement and they alone are the witness to the renewal of friendship and maybe of a possibility that is still not in sight. Epilogue: Later that evening Ooi went to the rooftop to have a breath of fresh air since she was quite tired from the fights she has gone through since morning. For her, it was her first time to get beaten down by people she looked down. Soon, she took a can of orange juice from the vending machine which was present in the area and opens it without much effort. The orange juice tasted just fine for her taste despite the bubbly texture of it. Soon, the sound of footsteps echoes behind her as someone enters the said area. “I heard you were badly beaten.” “It’s none of your concern.” “It’s true that it’s none of my concern. Anyways, I am here to ask something though.” “What does the Admiral want from me anyways?” “I heard from Akashi that everything went okay after the 2nd time. So, did Sazanami woke you up from your delusions or did the story of Akashi and Ooyodo motivated you?” “That…” Ooi’s face reddens as if the Admiral has seen through her like it was nothing at all. “And here I am having to cancel my date with Sakawa at the last minute. I guess things resolve by themselves, oh well gotta go back to…” “wait…” Ooi tugged the Admiral’s sleeve as she prevents him from going away. Ooi looked at the Admiral while holding back her tears. “Hiro, please stay for a while…” Ooi hugged the Admiral from behind as she cries her tears away. The Admiral didn’t move as Ooi shed her tears one by one. After 5 minutes of non-stop crying, Ooi lets go of the Admiral. “You can go now. I will be alright…” And the Admiral left her behind as he went back to Sakawa to ask her out for the second time. The Admiral has sensed something strange with Ooi’s behavior and he believes that it should be alright for as long as things should proceed. However, his greatest concern is what would happen once Ooi has totally lost her true self. But then again, all those worries are still out of his reach. He has no understanding about Ooi so he let her do as much as she pleases for as long as she doesn’t endanger anyone. Of course, it was her greatest flaw and her greatest asset. And from here, Ooi’s confusion only gets… End. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature